vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Lou Gehrig
miniatur|Lou Gehrig Heinrich Ludwig „Lou“ Gehrig (* 19. Juni 1903 in New York City, New York; † 2. Juni 1941 in Riverdale, New York) war einer der erfolgreichsten Baseballspieler aller Zeiten. Kindheit und frühe Jahre Gehrig wurde als Sohn der deutschen Einwanderer Heinrich Gehrig und Christina Fack in ärmlichsten Verhältnissen geboren. Sein Vater arbeitete als Putzmann, war jedoch wegen Epilepsie oft arbeitsunfähig, so dass die Mutter die Familie unterhalten musste. Da seine Eltern auf eine gute Ausbildung achteten, ging Gehrig 1921 zunächst mit einem Football-Stipendium auf die Columbia University. Noch vor seinem ersten Semester spielte er, im Verstoß gegen die damals strengen Amateur-Grundsätze des Collegesports, zunächst unter einem falschen Namen Baseball für ein Team in Hartford, Connecticut. Das war sehr gefährlich, da er im Falle einer Aufdeckung seine College-Sportkarriere und somit sein Stipendium aufs Spiel gesetzt hätte. So kam es auch nach einigen Spielen und Gehrig wurde für sein erstes Jahr am College gesperrt. Im Jahr 1922 kehrte Gehrig zum Footballteam der Columbia University zurück und spielte anschließend im Baseballteam Columbia Nine. Hier wurde Gehrig von einem Scout entdeckt und 1923 von den New York Yankees unter Vertrag genommen. Star bei den New York Yankees Zunächst spielte er nochmals eine Saison für das Team aus Hartford, bevor er 1925 ins Team der Yankees berufen wurde. Hier ersetzte er den bisherigen Stammspieler an der First Base, Wally Pipp, da dieser (so ist es zumindest überliefert) über Kopfschmerzen klagte, und spielte von da an über 13 Jahre, das bedeutete 2.130 Spiele in Folge – ein Rekord, der erst 1995 von Cal Ripken jr gebrochen wurde. 1925 verlor er die World Series mit den Yankees, wo er mit Babe Ruth zusammen Rekord um Rekord brach. Die beiden lieferten sich harte Kämpfe um die meisten Home Runs in einer Saison. 1927 kam endlich der ersehnte Titelgewinn: die Yankees dominierten ihre Liga nach Belieben und überrollten die Pittsburgh Pirates in den Endspielen um die World Series; die 1927er-Yankees gelten als das stärkste Team der ganzen Baseballgeschichte. Gehrig erhielt den MVP-Award als bester Spieler in der World Series. 1932 wurde Gehrig der erste Spieler der American League, dem es gelang, vier Home Runs in einem Spiel zu schlagen. Da Ruth nach und nach schwächer wurde, nahm Gehrig nun langsam seinen Platz im Team ein. Hinzu kamen private Schwierigkeiten mit Ruth, und beide sprachen mehrere Jahre außerhalb des Feldes kein Wort mehr miteinander. Im selben Jahr gewannen die Yankees trotzdem die World Series, Gehrigs zweiter Titel. 1934 gewann Gehrig die Triple Crown. Nachdem Ruth seine Karriere beendet hatte, bekam Gehrig mit Joe DiMaggio einen neuen Konkurrenten innerhalb des Teams. Das Duo gewann mit den Yankees 1936 die World Series und dominierte für die nächsten Jahre die Liga. Dies verdeutlicht sich in der vierjährigen Dynastie der Yankees, als sie zwischen 1936 und 1939 die World Series viermal in Folge gewinnen konnten. Gehrig und DiMaggio führten die Liga in Homeruns an. Jedoch fiel auf, dass Gehrig in der 1938er Saison schwach wurde. Ein Jahr später wurde bei ihm Amyotrophe Lateralsklerose (ALS), die man in den USA seither auch „Lou Gehrig's disease“ nennt (auf deutsch „Lou-Gehrig-Syndrom“), diagnostiziert. Dies bedeutete das Ende seiner Karriere. So war er bereits nicht mehr Bestandteil des Yankee-Teams, das die World Series von 1939 bestritt. Am 4. Juli 1939, dem Unabhängigkeitstag der Vereinigten Staaten, wurde er in einer tränenreichen Zeremonie im Yankees-Stadium verabschiedet, dort äußerte er auch den heute noch legendären Satz: "Today I consider myself the luckiest man on the face of the earth" („Heute betrachte ich mich als der glücklichste Mensch auf der Erde“). Bemerkenswert ist, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste, dass sein Tod nahe ist. Bei dieser Gelegenheit sprachen Babe Ruth und Lou Gehrig nach acht Jahren wieder miteinander. Im Film Der große Wurf verkörpert ein in seinem Erscheinungsbild nach durchaus ähnlicher Gary Cooper Gehrig. Die Zeit nach dem Sport Gehrigs Zeit nach dem Baseball war sehr kurz. Seine Frau Eleanor war an seiner Seite, als er am 2. Juni 1941 im Alter von nur 37 Jahren seiner Krankheit erlag. Sein Tod rührte die amerikanische Öffentlichkeit, sogar Präsident Franklin D. Roosevelt schickte Blumen. Links * Offizielle Lou Gehrig Website * Lou Gehrig in der Baseball Hall of Fame Kategorie:Baseballspieler (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1903 Kategorie:Gestorben 1941 Kategorie:Mann en:Lou Gehrig es:Lou Gehrig fi:Lou Gehrig fr:Lou Gehrig he:לו גריג it:Lou Gehrig ja:ルー・ゲーリッグ ko:루 게릭 nl:Lou Gehrig pl:Lou Gehrig pt:Lou Gehrig simple:Lou Gehrig sv:Lou Gehrig tr:Lou Gehrig zh:盧·賈里格